Hogwarts: Year 6
by James E. Potter
Summary: The Sixth year at hogwarts, Harry discovers more about Sirius' death, and blames Ron. We also return to the Department of mysteries later on. New Chapter! First day of DADA class, and there's a new teacher!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
WHAT HARRY FOUND OUT

Harry sat on the bank of the lake, slowly tossing in pebbles and watching the droplets of water splash back into the mossy green lake. He looked across to the other bank, remembering the first patronus that he had ever conjured... it was to save Sirius' life, if only he hadn't been stupid enough to take Voldemort's bait, Sirius would still be alive. _No, if it hadn't been for Ron Sirius would still be alive,_ Harry thought savagely as he through a particularly large rock into the lake particularly hard.

"Harry?" Harry saw Hermione's face swim into view as the water ceased to ripple, she looked concerned. "Harry, you've been sitting here all weekend," Hermione started (they had only arrived at Hogwarts the previous Sunday). "Ron told me that you haven't said a word to him since he told you..." Hermione's voice trailed off. She noticed that Harry had balled his hands into fists at the sound of Ron's name. "It's not his fault, Harry, he was... Harry, he feels horrible, please talk to him, let him explain," she pleaded. "Harry, he's so lonely he's even being civil to _me_! Just go talk to him, please?" Harry noticed that she looked truly concerned. Harry nodded and traipsed back up to the castle in the dim light of the setting sun.

Harry and Hermione arrived in the common room to find nearly all of the occupants working on homework, except for Ron who was staring out of a window. Hermione gave Harry a push in Ron's direction and they started to walk over. Ron turned around and saw Harry who looked upset to see him.

"Well, I need my rest before tomorrow, I'll be in bed," Hermione said quickly before running off towards the girls dormitories.

"Harry, I just wanted to tell you it wasn't on purpose... You remember how I was that night," Ron started.

Harry sighed and said, "I know Ron, I'm sorry, it's just... when you told me that you had told the Deatheaters where Sirius was headed, I felt like it was your fault that Sirius had died." He felt a burning sensation in his throat and his eyes began to water. "This may sound horrible, but it felt good to blame someone other than myself for Sirius' death."

"I understand, Harry," Ron said. "I would have told you about it sooner, but it wasn't until this summer that I remembered and I wasn't sure how you'd react," Ron said smirking.

"Yeah, I guess I have been acting a bit-"

"Childish?" came Hermione's voice from behind Harry and Ron.

"I thought you were going to bed," Harry told a teary Hermione.

"I just had to watch! Oh this is so touching!" she said throwing her arms around both of them. "Now you two had better do your charms homework, it's two and a half rolls of parchment and you haven't even started!" She turned on her heel and ran to the dormitories wiping her eyes.

"Barking mad," Ron said frowning slightly.

"Completely," Harry replied, smirking back. "But she's right, we better start our homework."


	2. The New Teacher

CHAPTER 2

THE NEW TEACHER

Harry was the first one in his dormitory to wake that morning. His scar was sore, but he took no notice, it hadn't stopped since the summer before last. Harry decided to go for breakfast before his first Advanced Defense class which McGonagall had suggested. He now had two Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, which ordinarily he might have been elated about, but now dreaded these classes more than ever.

He arrived in the Great Hall to find Hermione already at the table, reading of course.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said sitting down and helping himself to a plate of sausages.

"Hello, Harry. I can't believe I've forgotten to do my Muggle Studies homework. It's all because I had to have you make up with Ron. Honestly you two are so immature," Hermione stated very quickly. Her quill was flying back and forth across a long piece of parchment. "I have no idea whatsoever as to how the engine of a car works!"

Ron and the post owls arrived at the same time. Ron took his usual seat next to Harry and looked up. Even though Harry had told Ron that he forgave him, he couldn't help but feeling angry towards him. A large barn owl landed in front of Ron and dropped the _Daily Prophet_ on his golden platter. He paid the owl and unrolled the paper.

"Ha!" Ron laughed as he looked at the front page. "Serves him right."

"Serves who right?" Harry asked leaning over. Ron handed him the _Prophet_ and Harry glanced at the headline:

Disgraced ex-minister Cornelius Fudge Forced out of ministry

The moving picture showed four wizards pushing Fudge out of a door marked "Minister of Magic". Harry read the article out loud to Ron and Hermione.

Disgraced ex-minister Cornelius Fudge was physically forced out of his office last night after receiving word that he had been fired. Fudge locked himself in his office only to be removed by Ministry security. He reportedly was screaming that he was "The best Minister of Magic we have ever seen". This incident comes after the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Fudge denied His return even after repeated testimonies from Albus Dumbledore and an eyewitness account from Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Story continues on page 27.

"They made it sound as if the were on Dumbledore's and my side," Harry snorted. The bell boomed through the Great Hall.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Me either," Ron said, stuffing the rest of his bacon into his mouth. "Coming, Hermione?" He asked to a ruffled looking Hermione.

"Yes, do you think 3 rolls of parchment are enough? He asked for two but I don't know if I explained it thoroughly enough," She asked.

"Sure," Ron replied, picking at his fingernails and apparently not noticing a word she had said.

"Well, come on then," Harry said looking sick. His head had just begun to throb painfully. He supposed it was because of the thought of spending nearly a whole day in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Transfiguration to look forward to in the afternoon.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Defense classroom through the long stone hallway along with all the other students trying to get to class on time.

"Pity Fred and George aren't here…" Harry started. "I could definitely use one of their skiving snack boxes right about now. A bit of nosebleed nougat would hit the spot."

"Actually, I think that I have one in here somewhere…" Ron said digging through his bag.

"Ronald! Need I remind you that you are a _prefect_? That kind of behavior is strictly forbidden!" Hermione said sounding scandalized. "Hand them over."

"Oh… I seem to have left them in the Great Hall… I guess you won't need to confiscate them," Ron said unconvincingly.

"Fine. Come on, or we'll be late to class," Hermione said

They were at the door to the classroom by now. "Well? Go on Harry," Ron urged. Harry took a deep breath and swung open the heavy oak door. There stood the new teacher. He was wearing long black flowing robes and looming over Justin Finch-Fletchy's shoulder reading something he had written. As Harry Ron and Hermione entered, he stood and moved his long black greasy hair from his face.

"Potter, Advanced Defense? I hope you are more suited to this class than potions, otherwise I would insist you drop this class," sneered Snape.


End file.
